The Unicorn
The Unicorn ''' is a song from the Wiggles' album Go Bananas and deleted from the Go Bananas video starring guest Morgan Crowley. Lyrics and Deleted Song Transcript '''Sam: Everybody, this is our Irish friend, Morgan Crowley. Morgan Crowley: Hello, everybody. Hello, Sam. Sam: Where do you work with the animals, Morgan? Morgan Crowley: That's a very good question, Sam. I work at the Dublin Zoo called the Zoological Gardens. That's where I work with the animals such as the elephants, monkeys, alligators and many others. Sam: Oh, I see. So Morgan, do you know songs about animals? Morgan Crowley: Of course I do, Sam. But I have a favorite that was written by the Irish Rovers. It's called "The Unicorn". You see, a unicorn is a make-believe animal. This song is about when Uncle Noah built the ark and had the animals such as the unicorns to come in due to a rainstorm. Sam: I didn't know that. Why don't we go on Uncle Noah's ark and sing "The Unicorn"? Morgan Crowley: That's a great idea, Sam. (singing and playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar while Murray plays the dobro) A long time ago, when the Earth was green There were more kinds of animals than you've ever seen. They'd run around free while the Earth was being born And the loveliest of all was the unicorn. There were green animals and long-necked geese, Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees, Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born. The loveliest of all was the unicorn. Sam: (playing red Maton acoustic guitar) ''The Lord seen some sinning and it gave Him pain And he says, "Stand back, I'm going to make it rain." He says, "Hey Noah, I'll tell you what to do Build me a floating zoo, and take some of those... Green alligators and long-necked geese, Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees, Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born. Don't you forget my unicorns. '''Morgan Crowley': Old Noah was there to answer the call. He finished up making the ark just as the rain started to fall. He marched the animals two by two. And he called out as they came through: "Hey Lord, I've got green alligators and long-necked geese, Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees, Some cats and rats and elephants, but Lord, I'm so forlorn I just can't find no unicorns." Sam: And Noah looked out through the driving rain. Them unicorns were hiding, playing silly games Kicking and splashing while the rain was falling. Oh, them silly unicorns. There was green alligators and long-necked geese Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees. Morgan Crowley: Noah cried, "Close the door because the rain is falling And we just can't wait for no unicorns." The ark started moving, it drifted with the tide. The unicorns looked up from the rocks and they cried. And the waters came down and sort of floated them away. That's why you never see unicorns to this very day. You'll see green alligators and long-necked geese Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born You're never gonna see no unicorns. You'll see green alligators and long-necked geese Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born. You're never gonna see no unicorns. Sam: Oh, them silly unicorns! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Go Bananas songs Category:Song Covers Category:Non-video songs Category:Deleted songs